The Traveler
by TheDaughterofTime
Summary: Abandoned by her brother who is off to America, Shay Manson is left to live with a family friend and attend Ouran Academy. When she is left to explore the campus after school, she stumbles across the Host Club, and she finds a family, comfort, and someone who might give her more than any of her travels. KyoyaXoc Please Review
1. Intro :Parting of Ways

Hello Everyone! I am extremely overwhelmed and I thought writing a bit of fanfiction may calm my nerves. I am a huge science fiction fan so there are many Easter eggs in this story.

This is the first chapter that introduces the main character and a little clip of her life before Ouran. Our main characters in this chapter are of my own creation but later the members of the Host club WILL appear and so, for legal sake, I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club!

Now, for your interest, if I receive reviews asking to continue this story, here is how things are going to play out in the next few chapters *spoiler free*: In chapter two we meet the members of the host club before they meet our main lady and their first encounter. Also, I'm stating this here, I care for my characters and the plot line so please tell me what I have to correct so we can make the story as interesting as possible!

Without further ado…The Traveler

The Traveler

It wasn't natural for her to be waking up like this. Her feet were being weighted by gravity, dragging her body off the bed and gradually onto the carpet like a rag doll. Startled, she tried to grabbed at the sheets, but it was no use. Soon after, she was lying on the floor motionless, confused, and angry.

After she got a grip on what just happened, the reality of the situation hit her: How did she end up on the bed?

"Doc?" she asked groggily as she peeled herself from the floor. When she finally arrived on her feet, she surveyed the motel room. There, in the corner by the fridge, was her target.

"Doc," becoming agitated "What did you do?" He didn't respond. "Hey?!" He still didn't acknowledge her existence. She rushed to the table, picked up an orange, and threw it at the man's back.

He whipped his head from the fridge and shot the girl a confused look. "What?!"

She opened her mouth to yell but noticed his ear buds were still in. She motioned for him to pull them out and waited for him.

She pointed at the bed, "Why did you move me? I was happy on the couch," she whimpered.

"You were _hogging_ the couch," he answered, "and so I just moved you."

"You could have at least put me at the top of the bed."

"I tried;" standing, "but you just wouldn't stop falling."

"I fell before?" she asked quizzically.

"Yea, multiple times. But hey, you have to admit, you are one hell of a sleeper." Chuckling, he waltzed over to her and placed the orange back in her hand. "Breakfast."

She tugged on his lose ear bud and placed it next to her ear. "Kansas?"

He put it back into his ear and started to dance the song lyrics. She shook her head and shed a slight smirk.

Sighing, she clutched the orange and sat at the table. Staring at the man, she began to peel her orange.

He was a slender man with medium sized muscles. He had messy, brown hair that seemed to fit with his face; tan with amber eyes and a gently curved nose. His t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled from a night of sleeping and his feet we exposed. But she always let her mind wonder back to his face; a face posing an age considerably less than his biological one. He was 29 but looked fresh out of medical school.

She wish that time would be kind to her, too. She was 5'5" and looked like a dreamer. Her multi-shaded blue eyes would find themselves staring off into space as she thought. She had curly brown hair that went to her mid shoulder blade. Unlike most girls her age, she never wore make-up, even on the bad days. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy life, and not worry about things, like her brother.

She perspired to be like him. He graduated from medical school many years before and she always teased him by calling him Doc. His real name, though, was John Manson, and he never acted like a doctor. He was very lose, never uptight, and he was a dreamer. The only reason he became a doctor was so he could travel the world, helping people, and getting paid. Although he got many clients, many were for free, as they didn't have the money. But every now and then, a wealthy French lady or a Japanese millionaire needed an experienced physician, and the amount they paid let the siblings afford hotel rooms across the world.

"Shay," He started as he pulled a chair back to sit, "How do you feel about settling down for a bit?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "How long would that be, exactly?"

"I don't know exactly how long, but it shouldn't be long enough to buy a house."

"Good," sighing, "because logistically there is no way we could afford a down payment after the dry streak." Both haven't been paid in weeks and have been living off of savings. With no mother or father to help with expenses, they were living off of ramen.

"I am going to have to go to Chicago for some work…" Shay, with a mouthful of oranges, nodded in approval. Hesitantly he continued, "but you are going to stay in here."

Taking it as a joke, Shay giggled in confusion. "Nice try, Buddy Boy."

"I'm not…I'm being serious."

"No you aren't. How could you be, I mean, why would I not be allowed to come?" She continued to giggle as she peeled off another slice of orange. She looked back up at John to see his regretful eyes. "Right?" This time it wasn't with the joy that she had before. She waited for an answer but all he did was stare.

She could see it in his eyes, the pleading. "When," she asked calmly.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Her voice started to crack.

If he was telling the truth, which she hoped he wasn't, it would be the first time they were going to be apart from each other in four years.

"I have been asked to be a medical consultant for a high paying client. We need the money and you know that. I have already contacted a friend, he is letting you stay with him and he made arrangements for you to attend a private school."

"You can't do this!" She started to raise her voice but it was tamed by her whimpering.

"It's already been done."

"I don't understand why I have to stay! Even if so you can't possibly expect me to stay with a complete stranger as well as go to a high school! I haven't been to a proper school in years!" She became louder but was still seated.

"Your sixteen, you can deal with it."

"I'm coming." She boldly pronounced.

"No, it's too risky."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Who is your client?!"

"A friend of Dads!" John's voice boomed through the room. It rang as the pair became motionless.

Shay was finding it hard to catch her breath as a look of defeat came across her face. 'He mentioned him' she thought. She bowed her head.

"Where will I be attending?"

"Ouran Academy."

Author's note: I tried not to have her through a tantrum, Shay isn't like that. So, the next chapter should be fun to write with this lead in. If so, and I will bold this for people who are scanning my note…sorry…THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UPLOADED BY THE NEW YEARS EVE! Please comment, and I can't wait to write about the Host Club next chapter! Thank you! ~Daughter of Time (we can all tell I'm a Doctor Who fan)


	2. Chapter 1: First Enounters

_Preview_:In this chapter we see Shay when she is faced with her first day at Ouran Acadamy. Shay gets to meet two of the hosts and gets a strong first impression on what her time spent at Ouran will be like! And Now...The Traveler.

**First Impressions**

* * *

Shay sat at the edge of the steps of a mansion; she didn't feel comfortable staying inside, not yet. It had been a couple of hours sense her brother had left on a plane destined to Chicago. She was trying to lie to herself, say it wasn't what she thought it was. Her brother had gone to help out with one of her father's old friends. Her Father was a nice man, gentle, but he always got caught up in the thrills of life, and they always brought him to the unlawful side of humanity. If this was one of his friends, John is going to be vulnerable.

As she stared down at the gravel, having a mental battle with herself, the faint sound of a car came into ear range. As it gradually came closer, she broke herself free out of her thoughts just in time to see a black Audi come to a halt about ten feet away.

Shay stood up once she say a man in an all-black suit step out from the driver's side. He rounded the hood of the car, his right hand tracing the car mindlessly. "Are you Miss Manson, Shay?"

Shay nodded, "Yes."

He stopped at the passengers door and retrieved a medium sized box. "For you, Miss Manson. Welcome to Ouran." He graciously smiled, handed her the package, and retreated to the driver's seat.

With the box in hand, she gently waved to the departing car. As the gates closed behind it, she carried the box back into the house and into her room. Placing it on the bed, she grabbed her pocket knife and made an incision on the tape.

As she unfolded the lid, yellow fabric came into view. She lifted the dress out from the box and stretched on the bed. It was interesting. Yellow wasn't her best color, and she had never had a uniform before, so it was quite a shock to her. With her mouth open in discuss, she looked back inside the box to see four more exactly like the first. 'Oh dear God.'

In all her years traveling with her brother, she never saw anything as elegant as Ouran Academy. The clock tower was touching the clouds, marking the skies. The fountains' water was perfect as it flowed for the spouts. The facility itself wasn't the only breath taking thing; everyone here looked like young Kings and Queens or someone who would one day run the stock market.

Alone, she somehow made her way to the Chairmen's office. His secretary knocked on the door. "Mr. Suoh, new student, Manson, is here."

"Ah yes, send her in," he announced. There, standing in the doorway, was a mostly confused Shay. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said admiringly.

"The most elegant thing I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on, Sir" she responded respectfully.

"It sure is, please sit down," gesturing to one of the leather chairs. "As you can guess, this school has the upmost standards for each student who walks through these corridors…"

Throughout the long and strenuously pleasant introduction ceremony, Shay was given multiple items including a schedule, extra-curricular activities, standards, and had her picture taken for her ID. At the end, Mr. Suoh escorted her to the doorway where two young gentlemen were standing.

"Miss Manson, I would like to introduce you to your Class Vice President, Mr. Tamaki Suoh, and your Class President, Mr. Kyoya Ootori." She courteously shook their hands and smiled, feeling uncomfortable when the blond kissed her hand. "Gentlemen, I would like you to escort her to your first period." Facing Shay, "Miss Manson, I look forward to seeing you after school."

The pair seemed rather close, she observed, not like the connection you would expect between business partners. Even from their stances, she could conclude that they had history and were most likely friends.

"Well Darling, are you enjoying your time here at Ouran," the blond enquired.

"Very! I wasn't expecting the campus to be this extravagant." She sweetly smiled.

"It is of high quality," said the charcoal haired one, "Nothing too grand for the richest sons and daughters."

Shay couldn't help but give a small smirk; it sounded like a calmer version of what her brother might have remarked about the place.

As they passed through the hallways, many girls flipped their hair, giggled, and flirted with the two boys. 'These two must really know how to enchant a woman.'

Calculus wasn't her favorite subject, heck none of them were! But she was very intelligent and grasped concepts easily, that's why things like mathematics, cultures, and languages came so naturally to her. And no matter how long she has been out of school, it felt like that hiatus wasn't long enough.

There were three columns of desks arranged in five rows. Each group had three desks in a line. With the pair being her escorts, she sat next to them, ignoring the glares many females gave her. 'So welcoming, this place is.'

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel uncomfortable. She was social in almost every situation but this was new to her. Everything was over the top; expressions, voices, smiles. It looked like everyone had a secret no matter how daft they appeared to be.

At the end of the period, Tamaki made his grand exit in search for a guy named Haruhi. 'Was he gay?' she wondered, 'No guy could get this worked up over a friend.'

Kyoya on the other hand had another class with Shay. As they were walking to their next class, Kyoya looked over at Shay to notice her studying the faces of other students.

"See anything?"

"Mm" She answered mindlessly. Realizing she was staring off, she snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. You mean…"

"The students," he noted, "what do you think?"

"Ah…This may not be my place, but some of them seem a bit fake. Like they don't like it here." She looked away from the faces and back at Kyoya. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that. After all it is my first day!"

"No please, continue." Behind his collected posture, she could see his genuine curiosity.

"Even though some may not enjoy it, everyone who is here, belongs here." Suddenly, her observation made her heart clench. She may have wanted to go with her brother, but she realized in that moment that what he did was for the best.

She was drifting into thought again and noticed Kyoya studying her. Trying to break his gaze, she decided to make a deduction about him. "For example, you are exceptional at school, judging by your title. But you seem like you could be doing more than busy work; you seem like the person that needs to prove themselves." She paused for a reaction but nothing. "You're obviously not the eldest but you don't act childish. You don't act like you have everything handed to you (unlike others)." She look at him, his pace seemed to slow down. She may have been harsh but she never did like beating around a bush.

"Well if we are being strait forward, you should really stop trying too hard." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He said it not forcefully or with hatred, but in respect. He could see right through her. 'How can this kid know that?'

"You are probably wondering how I know," he finally said. "As Class President it's my job to know who everyone is, and you are certainly not as gentle as you appear." He smirked in victory.

She was wide-eyed. That's not right! Could he really do that to someone? Invade their privacy?!

They reached the doorway. "I read your file. You aren't one of us, but you sure know the kind. If you're half the person you appear to be, you will do just fine." He reassured her.

"Wait you read my…can you tell me who…"

"Miss Manson," the teacher called, "can you come up here, please?"

Shay looked back at Kyoya to find him half way to the back of the room. 'If he can find that out, he may be able to help me out with my brother!'

"Miss Shay, you will sit next to Akari Yamo." Shay nodded and sat in the seat next to the girl.

"Hello." Akari greeted.

"Shay Manson" they shook hands. As they did a clash of thunder occurred and the pair looked out the window. A storm was getting nearer.

"That's one hell of a storm out there." Akari remarked.

Shay smiled a bit, not thinking a girl like her would say that right off the bat. She turned to look back at Kyoya, who was writing in is notebook. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this almost complete stranger was right, she needed to act like herself.

She glanced down at his laptop in his bag. 'He could help me find my brother's client.'

As if he heard her thoughts, Kyoya looked up, and gave a small smile. This was real, he wasn't posing. She found comfort in that smile. Maybe Ouran would be okay for the time being and one thing was for certain: Whoever this Ootori person was, he would be useful.

Kyoya POV

'I knew this one would be interesting. Not everyday you come across a girl like her.' He was taking pride in himself, remember the expression on her face. 'I'm sure her and Akari will get along. She'll guide Shay to be the person she needs to become.' Curious, he glanced up to find Shay looking in his direction. He felt his heart quicken slightly and gave an honest smile. She smiled back and turned around. 'This one is different' He gazed at her for a few more moments, letting his pulse relax, before returning to his writing.

Maybe different was exactly what he needed.

* * *

****Authors Note**** Well we get some interaction with Kyoya and Shay. Tamaki and the other host will appear in the next chapter as the storm might keep her from leaving. We can see that they both think highly of the other and we can tell there will be a lot happening later on. Please REVIEW, I need every bit of information I can get. Thank you so much for reading! ~M


	3. Chapter 2: Not Just a Music Room

_Hello everyone, Happy 2014! Before I have to get back to school and clarinet (whoop), I thought I might update my story. Question for everyone! Where can I find great fan art for Ouran? I've tried DevinArt and the usual browser but nothing's catching my eye. :/ Anyways..._  
_In this chapter the Host Club will make it's first appearance! I'm very exited to share this chapter with you as it is one of the most anticipated chapters of any Ouran fanfic. P.S. They are speaking in Japanese until it says they are speaking English. Without further introduction...The Traveler. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Just a Music Room

English class wasn't what Shay expected. The class just finished a section of the curriculum and so the teacher passed out the new material: Into the Wild. _Already read it_, Shay thought. Everything was seemingly normal until the teacher retreated up to the front of the classroom, sat in her throne like chair, and surfed on her computer.

Shay looked around seeing what to do next and saw everyone start to mingle. "So...are we doing anything?" she asked Akari.

She laughed, "Of course not! This class is a joke." and with that comment, the girls grew from acquaintances to friends with in one period.

As the bell rung for her next period, Shay tried to catch up with Kyoya, but lost sight of him in the crowded halls. She was a bit disappointed; she would probably have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him again.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by him. His cool remarks irritated her but she admired his honesty. She wanted to know more about this Kyoya Ootori; those five minutes they talked teased her. He could get his hands on records, so he must be trusted or intelligent enough to hack into them. She was fascinated by presences and the possibility that he could help her find out more about her brother's clients.

* * *

Kyoya was one of the many thoughts that circulated in her head throughout her first day at Ouran Acadamy.

At the end of the day, she walked to the administration section and asked to see the chairmen or Dean, but none of them were in. That was going to be a problem saying she told the driver to pick her up about an hour from then. _Well maybe I could walk. _As if she was testing the Gods, a bolt of lighting lit the corridor. _Oh...maybe not. _

The hallways were almost cleared out, perfect for her to get acquainted with the school grounds.

She weaved her way through courtyard after courtyard, and found herself confused on where she was a handful of times. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and checked the time. "Only 20 minutes?" she whispered to herself. It had only been twenty minutes since she left the administration building. She was excited. Shay felt like she was running out of time but she was thrilled when she discovered her available time.

She continued her tour of the campus, keeping a mental count of how many libraries she came across. "Four," she laughed, "what kind of school needs four libraries?" Right as she said that, a sign came into view. "And apparently three music rooms." She passed by one before but never went in. When she passed in front of the door of this one though, she heard faint laughter and music coming from inside. She loved music and hoped what she heard was a music club. She became giddy; music was one of her loves that made her weak at the knees.

She inched opened the door to see girls sitting at tables sipping tea. This obviously wasn't what she was hoping and started to close the door when a small hand caught it. She stood in shock as a small child opened up the door. He was less than five foot and had the most adorable eyes. "Hello, Miss."

"Oh wha...Hello. What's going on in there?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room

"Takashi, look what I found!" the boy squealed. A tall, dark figure strolled over to them.

"Mitsukuni," _Holy crap his voice is golden, "_That's rude" he scolded.

"You're very pretty!" The little boy beamed. "What's your name?"

Before she could answer, a familiar voice presented itself from the corner. "Ah Miss Manson," She looked up to see Kyoya typing on his computer, "here to look at the Host Club?"

"What's a host club?" Kyoya glanced over his laptop. She could tell he was about to make a sarcastic remark but he was cut off by Mitsukuni.

"Where beautiful girls like you can have fun with us." Shay took that in an unusual way.

"Oh..."

"You can call me Honey Senpai, K?" He had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Without a response, he pranced back to the couch and jumped into some of the ladies laps. Takashi grunted and strolled after Honey.

She studied Honey Senpai. _ How can this kid be older than me?_ She glanced over at Takashi. _And have a friend like that?_

After a minute or two of looking at Honey's display, she look back at Kyoya, typing away on his computer. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down willingly. "Did I hear him right?"

"Senpai? Yes you did." Shay looked back over at Honey, "And the other one, you can call him Mori Senpai."

"I'm surprised but I've seen odder."

"Like what?" He was testing her.

She took a second to think of something that wouldn't scar him too bad. "I once met a man who married a horse," he kept typing, "and he wanted children." Kyoya halted. He looked up at her befuddled. She turned back to him and gave him a look. "And that's not the worse." The look of discuss on his face was satisfying.

"So," She continued, "what exactly is the Host club?"

He quit typing and motioned towards the host club members, the romantic blond Tamaki, the she looking he Haruhi, and the incestuous twins Hikaru and Kaoru .

"And what's your roll in this Host Club? I don't see you with any guests."

"I am the Vice president. I manage the finances and organize many events."

"Do you 'entertain' ladies," she smirked.

"Sometimes, but not commonly." He went back to typing on his computer.

She looked around the hall once more. How extravagent.

"Those finances must be hell." He groaned at that one. "Especially with Honey Senpai's sweet addiction you told me about."

He once again stopped typing. This time, he went full out on his explanations. He knew she was good in Calculus so he had faith she would understand.

And Shay did; She understood every word he said but somehow got lost in his voice. It was causal, living up to his obvious reputation, but it had hidden emotion. Soon, the topic of profit turned into goals, and goals turned into wishes. He couldn't help himself, like in her presence he couldn't help but babble like an idiot.

She didn't mind, and she didn't really notice how off track he had gotten until he asked her a question.

"So did you take my advice?"

"Oh you mean your parental advice? I guess. I talked to a couple of people, but, I was curious, what made you say that?"

"Well I heard..." Shay rolled her eyes. _You're lying, you read my file. _He continued. "That you don't come from a rich background. You and your brother hold jobs when he isn't a medical consulted. He is very gifted, your brother." He noted. Shay smiled, her face glowing. Whenever someone complemented Doc she couldn't help but show her appreciation.

Kyoya smiled. He hasn't seen someone this happy about their family in a long time, and it gave him hope that there could be that bond. "And you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are very active in the communities that you two settle in. Your brother may be intelligent, but it seems you hold the people skills. Looking at your track record, you must know an impressive amount of languages."

"A compliment! Wow Kyoya, and here I thought you were only here to criticize me." As she laughed, Kyoya couldn't help but shed a smile. Her laugh was like a gem.

* * *

Haruhi was running the coffee cart when she heard a laugh chime from an unexpected area of the room. She made her way over to Tamaki. "Hey Senpai," she glanced over at his clients, "ladies."

"Ah Haruhi! Is everything okay?"

"Of coarse I was just wondering," she heard the girls laugh again, "if you ladies would like some coffee."

"OH HARUHI YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Tamaki shrieked. "OF COURSE WE WOULD!" She placed coffee on the the table and made her way with the cart back over to the kitchen.

She was curious but she didn't want to draw attention to Kyoya and his guest. She could see how happy he was, and it was best to leave something as rare as this continue without Tamaki Senpai intervening.

* * *

"So how did you come across that odd man with the horse?" Kyoya questioned.

"That's not a favorable memory but I guess I could tell you." She smiled at him reasuringly. "Well..."

Her bag started to vibrate. Disappointed, Kyoya looked at Shay as she reached inside her bag and took the call.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you,Kouta." She hung up the phone at looked at Kyoya. "I have to go." She stood up and pick up her bag. "It was great talking to you."

Kyoya stood, "As with you."

"It was surprisingly nice." She grinned and headed for the door. Turning back, "See you first period, Kyoya." With that she opened the grand doors of Music Room #3 and headed for her car.

"Goodbye, Shay." His heart fluttered at the pronunciation of her name. He suddenly felt alone again, and sat back down at his computer. It had turned black from lack of use. _How much time has past?_ he thought. For the first time that afternoon he looked at his watched. He was delighted, he spent over an hour talking to her, now he longed to talk to her again.

* * *

After all the guests left, the Hosts were left to do as the pleased.

The twins were chasing Haruhi around the room, trying to force her into one of their mom bathing suits. "Just one?!" they pleeded in unison.

"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They wormed their way around Honey and were stoped by Mori tripping them.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOURE DOING?! THAT IS MY HARUHI!"

"Senpai I don't need your help."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY NEED YOUR DADDY'S HELP!"

"Mori Senpai, why did you trip us?" the twins moaned. He grunted in response.

"You two better be careful," Kyoya remarked, "you don't what to break anything..." Tamaki was squezing the life out of Haruhi, "or anyone."

Kyoya then retreated to a more private part of the room.

Haruhi peeled herself from Tamaki, catching her breath. She waited till Kyoya got to a safe distance. "Senpai, did you see who Kyoya was sitting with earlier?"

"What?! Mommy had a guest?!"

"Ya we saw it, who is she?" The twins chimed in.

"Kyo-chan called her Miss Manson. She is really sweet!" Honey giggled. Mori nodded.

"Oh her? She was here!?" Tamaki started to wonder off.

"Hey Senpai! Who is she?" Haruhi snapped to get his attention.

"Oh Haruhi! Shay Manson! She's new, in Kyoya's and I's grade. She's very polite, but she didn't seem the kind to visit the Host club."

"I don't think she was Tama-chan! Maybe she just smelled my cake and wanted a slice."

"I don't think that was it." Mori stated. Honey made a pouting noise and poked his cake with a fork.

"Well, no matter whether she wanted to be here or not," Said Hikaru.

"Kyoya Senpai didn't mind her staying," finish Kaoru.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya on the other side of the room, too focused on his work than to listen. Tamaki smiled, "My little Kyoya!"

* * *

_So we meet the HOST CLUB! Although Shay didn't want to be there, she sure wanted to talk to Kyoya. Thank you to all my followers and I hope to be uploading the next chapter very soon! _

_By the way, all of these events are happening right after the ball. But don't worry, there will be an enumerable amount of dances and problems for the Host club to be involved with . Again, Thank you for reading! :D_ ~M


End file.
